Addicted to you
by beckscas
Summary: E se Castle tivesse visto o beijo de Kate e Erik Vaughn? Final alternativo para o episódio 05x21
1. Chapter 1

******– CASA DA BECKETT, LONDRES -**

De uns tempos pra cá, Kate só tem acordado no susto. Sempre com a mesma sensação estranha de estar atrasada para um compromisso que não existe. Sempre com aquela angústia desnecessária de estar devendo ao mundo alguma coisa. Ela olha para o relógio digital que fica ao lado da cama e constata que já passou da meia noite. Agora já é 17 de janeiro. Ela levantou preguiçosamente e caminhou na direção da sala, tentando afastar da sua cabeça o que aconteceu há exatos quatro anos. Katherine Beckett tinha plena consciência de que aquela noite mudou toda a sua vida.

XXXXXX

– **FLASHBACK -**

– Vai ficar tudo bem - ela falou com a voz calma.

–Eu sei que vai. Trabalhei com os melhores e você já superou cada um deles antes da sua primeira xícara de café. Sinto-me seguro sob seus cuidados. - ele se aproximava mais dela a cada palavra.

–Depois de me conhecer por dois dias? -ela questionou com um sorriso irônico.

–Não, após te conhecer por dois minutos.

Erik Vaungh se inclinou para beijá-la. Foi apenas uma fração de segundos entre o intervalo da sensação de sentir os lábios dele contra os seus até o momento em que Castle entrou no quarto.

– Kate? - ele estava incrédulo, em negação. Sua Kate não faria isso com ele.

– Cas... Castle, não...

Ele não a deixou se explicar e saiu batendo a porta, sem olhar para trás.

XXXXXX

– **LOFT DO CASTLE, NY -**

Do outro lado do Oceano, Castle se amaldiçoava por não conseguir tirar Kate de sua cabeça mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.

Ela se infiltra nos seus sonhos, pelas janelas fechadas do loft, e ficava ali, quietinha no canto do escritório o observando escrever ou dançando no meio da sala dando gargalhadas. Era incrível como sua cabeça conseguia lembrar de cada pequeno detalhe dela.

– Por que não consigo te esquecer, Kate?


	2. Chapter 2

– **CASA DA BECKETT, LONDRES -**

Beckett ouviu um barulho de passos na escada e deu um sorriso torto.

– Mamãe, porque você está acordada uma hora dessas? - Kate sorriu da situação. Sua filha de três anos estava mesmo brigando com ela?

Sofia foi até a mãe que estava no sofá e se deitou com a cabeça no seu colo.

– Eu estou sem sono. E você, mocinha? Posso saber o motivo de você estar acordada? - perguntou enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos castanhos claros de sua filha.

– Só estou com saudades de você. Fui até seu quarto e não te achei, então desci. - a garotinha falava com a voz sonolenta e Kate sentiu um aperto no peito. Fazia três dias que ela não ficava com Sofia, o caso que estava trabalhando foi difícil, ela só conseguiu resolver depois de muitas xícaras de café e noites fora de casa.

– Também senti sua falta, anjinho. - Kate se debruçou sob a filha e começou a enchê-la de beijos. Sofia sorriu e pediu para a mãe colocá-la para dormir.

Elas subiram para o quarto de mãos dadas e Kate deitou ao lado de Sofia em sua pequena cama. Ela ficou velando o sono da filha e pensou consigo mesma o quão gratificante era ser mãe. Logo ela, que achou que nunca iria conseguir ser uma boa mãe, agora não imaginava sua vida sem a pequena. Ela coloria seus dias, tornava-os mais divertidos e alegres. Kate a amava tanto que chegava a doer.

Beckett se levantou cuidadosamente e ligou o abajur cheio de estrelinhas. Foi até seu quarto e se obrigou a dormir, mas não sem antes divagar seus pensamentos até o motivo da sua insônia.

– Poxa, Castle, porque você fez aquilo?

XXXXXX

Kate se debruçou sob a filha e distribuiu beijos até a garota abrir seus adoráveis olhos de um azul intenso.

– Hora de acordar! Esqueceu que temos uma festa de aniversário para ir? E olha que a gente ainda nem comprou o presente!

Sofia pulou da cama com uma animação incontrolável e um sorriso enorme estampado no rostinho.

– Vamos, mamãe! A gente não pode se atrasar! Mas antes a gente vai lá naquela loja que vende ursinhos e compra um urso bem grandão para o Harry.

– Ei, calma! Que tal um banho primeiro?

Sofia reclamou, choramingou, mas sua mãe não a deixou fugir do banho e agora as duas estavam brincando de guerra de espuma na banheira.

– **AEROPORTO INTERNACIONAL DE LONDRES –**

– Pai, eu estava morrendo de saudades! – Alexis correu para abraçar o pai quando o viu saindo pelo portão do desembarque internacional.

– Senti tanto a sua falta, abóbora! Tem certeza que não quer voltar para NY? Não sei mais quanto tempo vou conseguir ficar sem nossos jogos e sessões de cinema. – Castle falou nostálgico. Faziam apenas seis meses que sua filha tinha transferido o curso para Oxford, mas parecia bem mais tempo.

– Pronto para conhecer o George? Ele está nos esperando em uma cafeteria aqui perto.

– Alexis, acabei de passar as últimas seis horas dentro do avião...

– Nem vem com o teatro, pai! Você veio na primeira classe, que é mais confortável que sua própria cama!

– Ok, eu me rendo. Mas, me deixa fazer ele sofrer? – Castle lançou para filha um olhar esperançoso.

– Não! – ela afirmou, irredutível. Era bom ter seu pai de 9 anos por perto.

– **CASA DA BECKETT –**

– Oi, tia Ana! – Sofia correu com seu vestidinho florido para abraçar a melhor amiga da sua mãe, que tinha acabado de chegar para pegá-las.

– Pronta para outro aniversário infantil? – perguntou Kate para Ana enquanto ajeitava Sofia no banco de trás do carro.

– Katherine Beckett, já é o terceiro aniversário infantil que vou só por sua causa! –Vou começar a cobrar – Ana falou em tom de brincadeira.

– Ok, vou fingir que você está indo só por minha causa e que esse aniversário não é do Harry que é filho do seu melhor amigo e sobrinho do cara que você morre de amores. – Kate soltou uma gargalhada.

– Tia Ana, você ama o tio Louis? – Sofia perguntou inocentemente, fazendo as duas detetives caírem na risada.

– Olha só o que sua filha já tá pensando de mim! – Ana protestou, já dando partida no carro.

– É a mais pura verdade. – Kate alfinetou a loira que agora estava fazendo caretas para ela.

Pouco tempo depois as três chegaram no shopping para comprar o presente do pequeno Harry. Sofia arrastou sua mãe e tia até a loja de ursos e ficou procurando junto com Ana o maior da loja.

Kate se afastou um pouco e ficou sorrindo para aquela cena, até que alguém a chamou.

– Beckett?


	3. Chapter 3

_Pouco tempo depois, as três chegaram no shopping para comprar o presente do pequeno Harry. Sofia arrastou sua mãe e a tia até a loja de ursos e ficou procurando junto com Ana o maior da loja._

_Kate se afastou um pouco e ficou sorrindo para aquela cena, até que alguém a chamou._

_– Beckett?_

Ela se virou na direção da voz e sorriu ao reconhecer o amigo que trazia seu pequeno Harry no colo.

– Colin Hunt, o que você está fazendo com o aniversariante tão longe da festa?

– Bem, a Emily me mandou passear com ele. Essa figurinha aqui não para um só segundo! Ele não iria deixá-la preparar as coisas para a festa nunca - o detetive explicou enquanto ajeitava o filho de 1 aninho no colo.

Harry esticou as mãozinhas na direção de Kate, pedindo que ela o pegasse no colo.

– Vem aqui, garotão! - ela falou o pegando nos braços - mas eu sei que é só interesse! - como que para confirmar o que ela tinha acabado de falar, Harry começou a brincar com os cachos do cabelo de Beckett, fazendo com que os dois adultos caíssem na gargalhada.

– Tudo que o que vai, volta. Certo, Katherine?

– Como assim?

– Lembra que quando era menor a Sofia me fazia ficar horas passando a barba nela?

– Ela ria incontrolavelmente. - Kate relembrou - Obrigada. De verdade.

– De nada. Quando precisar é só avisar que paro de aparar a barba novamente.

– Não por isso, seu bobo! Obrigada por ter me ajudado a vir para Londres e por ter sido sempre tão carinhoso com a Sofia... Eu não teria conseguido sem você.

Colin percebeu que a amiga estava com os olhos marejados e colocou o braço nos ombros de Kate, confortando-a.

– Ei, você sabe que sempre estarei aqui para o que vocês duas precisarem. Desde ligações na madrugada pedindo uma fuga para outro continente até cócegas com barba.

Kate sorriu para ele de forma carinhosa e não percebeu que um certo escritor estava a observando de longe.

XXXXXXX

– **FLASHBACK -**

– Castle, atende! Olha, aquele beijo não significou nada... - já era a sétima mensagem que ela deixava gravada na secretária eletrônica dele, mas sabia que seria inútil. Kate nunca havia visto Castle tão zangado.

O caso já havia sido encerrado, então foi para casa de Lanie pois seu apartamento estava sendo detetizado. De jeito nenhum voltaria para o loft, apesar de todas as suas coisas estarem lá.

– Kate, vocês precisam conversar e resolver essa situação. Vocês se amam! - Lanie falou para amiga enquanto sentava do seu lado no sofá. A detetive entregou uma taça de vinho tinto para a legista e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Acho que só amor não é suficiente, Lanie.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Eu e Castle não estamos mais como antes... Ele me troca pelo vídeo game, não passamos mais horas conversando ou brincando e agora está ignorando todas as minhas ligações... Poxa, eu só quero explicar para ele o que aconteceu! Não foi nada demais! Não significou nada, porque não era ele me beijando.

– Mas... você o ama, certo?

– Se eu o amo? Você ainda tem dúvidas disso? Mas como te falei... não sei se é o suficiente.

– Calma, garota. Agora os dois estão de cabeça quente, então você dorme aqui hoje e amanhã vocês se acertam.

– Obrigada, Lanie. - Kate abraçou a amiga, mas a largou quando ouviram o barulho da campainha.

Lanie levantou para atender a porta, afinal quem poderia ser uma hora dessas? Já tinha passado das 11h! Quando a médica abriu a porta não viu ninguém, apenas as malas de Kate encostadas na soleira. A detetive estava atrás da amiga e ficou vermelha de raiva ao perceber o que Castle tinha feito.

Beckett saiu correndo pela porta, sabia que ainda poderia alcançá-lo antes de ele entrar no carro.

– ENTÃO É ASSIM, CASTLE? VOCÊ TIROU TODAS AS MINHAS COISAS DA SUA CASA POR CAUSA DE UM MAL ENTEDIDO? - ela o questionou, alterada.

– UM MAL ENTENDIDO? ME POUPE DO SEU DISCURSO, BECKETT! EU VI COM OS MEUS PRÓPRIOS OLHOS! E NÃO TIREI SUAS COISAS SÓ DA MINHA CASA, TAMBÉM TE TIREI DA MINHA VIDA! - ela não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Seus olhos marejaram imediatamente, um frio na barriga a fez se curvar e um nó se formou em sua garganta.

– Você está terminando? - Kate perguntou em um sussurro.

– Terminando o quê? Até onde eu sei, tudo o que nós tivemos foi só uma brincadeira para você. Beckett, você é incapaz de amar alguém! A maioria das pessoas amam, sabia? - ele desabafou com a voz firme. Não iria desabar na frente dela.

– A maioria das pessoas não lida com alguém indeciso e com um problema sério de levar algo à sério.

– AI! Olha, essa doeu, seja mais delicada. Ah, e sou eu que tenho problemas em levar algo à sério?! Não me faça rir! Não foi eu que fiquei aos beijos com outra pessoa.

– Cansei de tentar te explicar o que aconteceu, Castle. Preciso de pessoas e coisas mais simples na minha vida. De complicado já basta eu.

– Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa. – ele falou em tom irônico. – E, Kate, não me procura mais.


End file.
